Blue Blur
by artistfreak99
Summary: Levi finds little Eren hiding out in the barn in his new house. The two end up becoming frineds-in a way. Until one day something terrible happens to Levi, and its over a decade before they are able to speak again.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like for you guys (whoever actually reads my stories) to let me know if I should continue with this. I'd like to add more chapters, but I'd also like your guys' input. thanks cx**

* * *

Eren Jaeger loved to get into fights. The person could be twice his size, but he still stood up to anyone and everyone he ever met.  
That was, of course, before he met Levi Rivaille.  
When Eren had first met him, Levi was only 16, and Eren had immediately been afraid of him. Being 8 years old, he had already gotten use to being around people who he thought he would one day take down, however. But he somehow knew he could never hurt the raven-haired male.  
Levi had just moved into the small and silent town of Maria, on a farm directly across from Eren's families homestead. He had already unpacked, already out in the stables to clean it up before his parents brought his new horse in.  
He carried a small basket, one with dividers, and the only thing inside was cleaning supplies. Eren had created a hide out within the barn, since no one had lived within the large house for years.  
The young boy had a blanket set up in the very last stall, his favorite books tucked away beneath the feeding and water trough.  
Levi had not expected to find a little boy curled up in a ball, covered in mud and sleeping like a baby. He had dreaded waking the boy, so he began cleaning the other stables while he awaited for the child to awake. Eren, of course, had heard the raven haired teen in the stall directly next to him.  
"Who's there?! I'm warning you, I can...bite!" He had called out warningly.  
Levi peeked in on him, pulling down the cloth that was tied around his face, "Look, kid. You can keep your little hiding place here as long as you help me clean it."  
He had tilted his head, "Who says I'll do what you say! This hide out is mine!"  
The teen would groan softly, not realizing that this was only the beginning.  
"Levi! Wake up! Come on, you lazy butt! It's my birthday and you promised me a day of fun!" Eren whined, shaking Levi out of his haze of sleep.  
"Alright, alright. Shut it! I'm getting up."  
He had crawled out of bed, stretching his young and taut muscles. The boy sat on the bed, kicking his feet impatiently as Levi got dressed in the bathroom.  
The day was long, in Eren's point of view. Today was the day he turned 10, so he spent that Saturday with his best friend-and babysitter-and no one else.  
They had gone to breakfast, then spent all day seeing movies and going to arcades, and Eren swore not one day would be better in his whole life.  
"Can we listen to the radio?" Eren pleaded, calling out from the backseat as he stared out the window.  
"Sure brat, but just this once, got that? Don't think I'm spoiling you for the next 6 years.  
He switched on the radio, picking a channel he thought suit Eren best.  
"I love this song!" The boy had giggled, grinning from ear to ear.  
Levi had closed his eyes, for only a second, rubbing his temples to rid himself of the absolute pounding headache he had. He opened them, his eyes quickly growing wide as Eren shouted things he couldnt make out because of the ringing in his ears.  
Levi turned around, frantic as he saw fear flash through Eren's eyes.  
He could only manage a soft, "I'm so sorry," before the pick up truck hit them head on.  
Eren's eyes fluttered open, the loud ringing from his phone shocking him into consciousness.  
"Hello?" He said groggily.  
"Eren! Take a shower and get dressed! And fast. I've got a surprise for you," his sister, Mikasa, said quickly before hanging up.  
Technically, she was only his step sister, but she acted like his mom. Even though his mom was long gone.  
Eren groaned unhappily, rising slowly and cracking his neck. He grabbed his clothes for the day: dark jeans, a t-shirt with his favorite bands name plastered on the front, and boxers. He took very little time in the shower, towel-drying his hair once he had been finished.  
Eren heard his phone going off again, but chose to ignore it. He knew who it was. Besides, Eren was a growing boy-he needed breakfast. So he grabbed his phone and a jacket, slipping it on before grabbing his earbuds and jogging down stairs. He allowed himself a few moments to scarf down a bowl of cereal, and finish off an apple.  
"Eren! Let's go! We're gonna be late! And I still need to stop by the store!" Mikasa was banging on the door, shouting at him to hurry.  
He threw his dishes in the sink, going to the front door and opening it before stepping outside and closing it again. He turned, using his house key to lock the door.  
"Where are we going?" He asked as he got into the passenger's seat of the car.  
"First, flower shop. Then, hospital."  
"Flowers? Why would we need flowers? Did dad get a promotion or something?" He put in an earbud, turning the volume to a reasonable level.  
"Well...I'll tell you later, alright? I need you to run inside and find some nice flowers," she sighed, parking in the small lot outside the flower shop, where a bakery stood next door, and also a movie-rental store. She handed him a 20, "Make sure they're nice. This is important."  
He snorted, "I can tell. $20 is a lot for flowers."  
"Just go. We have to hurry."  
She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for Eren, biting her lip nervously. He came back a few minutes later, holding a bouquet filled with hues of pink and red, and a variety of types of flowers as well.  
It took about twenty minutes for them to finally get to Grace Health Hospital. And it took them another ten to get inside and up to the intensive care unit.  
Eren grinned widely, but it quickly faded, "Why are we bringing him flowers? They'll only die," he looked down as he walked, his feet knowing exactly where to take him since he had done this so many times before. The brunette sighed, holding the bouquet in his arms gently, as if he felt he would crush them.  
"Hey, I have to meet with Jean for lunch, if you want you could come with," she offered him a half smile.  
"No thanks. I'd rather be here than with horse-face," he rolled his eyes, pushing open the door to one of the private rooms, "Tell him I say hi."  
"Alright," she grinned once he had closed the door, turning and strutting down the hallway like she had just taken over the world.  
"Hey," Eren muttered, setting the flowers on the table next to the hospital bed before sitting down in a chair placed near there.  
"Sorry I haven't been here the past few days. Its Christmas break now, you know. So...your birthday is coming up soon," he rest his head on Levi's shoulder, closing his eyes.  
Eren stared at him, taking notice how much different he looked than from when he was a kid, and not for the first time. Levi's body was thin, and worn down. He could make out the lines of his rib cage through his hospital gown, and felt how cold he was. Eren knew his time was growing short. It had already been 8 years since the accident, and Eren still blamed himself. Every time he looked in the mirror, he would glare at himself, wishing he was the one in a coma, and not Levi. It could have been him. It /should/ have been him. The life support wasn't going to last much longer, and Eren knew that. So did Levi's family, and they had told Eren they were going to pull the plug on New Year's day.  
"Please...wake up...I...don't want to lose you. You can't just go and abandon me li-"  
"Shut it...brat."  
Eren sat bolt upright, his eyes growing wide from the sound of someone's voice. It was quiet, barely above a whisper, but all the same, it was real.  
"L-Levi?" His eyes quickly filled with tears as he took Levi's hand, "I have to be dreaming..."  
"No...you aren't. Will you...just shut up...and get me some water?" He kept his eyes shut, the light from the window hurting his them, "And close those damn blinds. Also...are you sick? You sound...different."  
Eren moved to close the blinds, wiping his tears away with his sleeve, "Um...yeah. Sorta. How are you feeling?"  
"Sore, but also stiff...its hard to move, and it requires a lot of...concentration," he muttered. "Damn it, could you get me another blanket? Its freezing in here."  
"I bet," he smiled joyfully, his face stained with tears as he threw the blanket over Levi's small figure, "Why don't you get some rest?"  
"Psh. The doctor already made me sleep another three hours. I don't have time to lay around here all the time. I've missed school. How long have I been gone? Ugh...I'll have so much to do."  
Eren gulped, chuckling nervously, "You're too old for high school, Levi. Way too old."  
"What? I'm only 17-"  
"No, Levi. You're 30. You've been in a coma for 13 years."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you fucking serious?" His eyes flew open, staring at the boy-no, man, before him. Levi's thoughts raced as he sat up. There was no way he missed 13 years of Eren's life. There was no way he had been in a coma for that long. No way...no way...no way. "Levi! Levi, calm down! If you dont lay back down I'll have to call the nurses in," Eren took his hand, trying to get him to stop ripping off the IVs and heart monitors. He hadn't realized he had been doing that, so he dropped his hands to his sides. Dizziness overwhelmed him as he laid his head back. "How could...I have...what about my family? My brother? What about my girlfriend? You?" "Your brother is out in Iraq...he graduated and I'm sure he'll be on his way home as soon as possible. Your parents are at home, same place as always. As for your girlfriend...she left for college a while back. Said that...she couldnt handle waiting for you anymore...and me...well, I never got tired of waiting. But I was the only one who ever came to visit you...every day. I just...woke up a little late this morning." Levi squeezed his eyes shut, "Thanks, brat. That means a lot...so...how old are you now?" "Um...21...going to school online, actually. I'm...gonna try and become a teacher." "Tch...doesn't surprise me," Levi couldn't help but smile, but to him it felt like it took all his effort for just that one little thing. "Wow, hey, are you okay? You just got really pale...jeese, you probably need some food," Eren started to stand, but Levi grabbed his hand before he could, "Get the nurses to do it. I don't want to be...alone...right now." He nodded, ducking his head down to hide his blush, "I'll stay...as long as you eat something." Levi nodded, "Get me some damn tea. And the good stuff...like you use to make." "Levi!" His eyebrows shot up, "I haven't made tea since I was 10!" "So? I still want a cup." "You eat first. Then I can run home and make you some." "Did you not hear what I said? I'm not letting you leave." "Then how am I supposed to make you tea?" Eren frowned, sitting down on the edge of the bed again. He scrunched up his noes, sighing, "At least wait til I'm asleep. Then you can go...but you better be back before I wake up." "And if I'm not?" He joked. Levi rolled his eyes, "You're still such a kid, Eren." He stared at him expectantly, his eyes a much deeper green-blue than Levi remembered. He definitely answered his question for some other reason, however. "Nothing. Now hurry up and get the nurses to bring me some food. I feel like a fucking twig." "You are," Eren snickered, poking his side. He jumped before glaring at him, "Stop it, brat." Eren bit his lip, sighing as he leaned down, hesitating before kissing Levi's forehead, "I'll be right back." Levi held back a smile, keeping himself from blushing, "You can't leave me either, kid." 


End file.
